


A place of safety

by rudbeckia



Series: Clan Techie Crossover [1]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clan Techie hides from Ren in Mitaka's quarters. Their friendship develops in a way he did not expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A place of safety

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jathis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/gifts).



Techie knocked on the door as if he was unable to bypass the lock. It opened anyway and the sparsely-built, hunched-up man slipped inside.  
"I wondered if you would want company, and here you are. Sit if you want."

Techie perched on the edge of the bunk in the small room.  
"Am I in the way? I could go if..."  
"No," the young officer found a smile. "Please, stay. Was it bad?"  
"What? Um, I'm not supposed to say."

Techie fidgeted with the hem of his tunic and stared at his own knees. He shook his head, making the strands that strayed from his ponytail flick from side to side.  
"My brother yelled at me so I told them all about the secret transmissions. You know."  
"Oh!" Mitaka frowned.  
"Doph, what should I do? He'll get rid of me. He hates me."  
"No, he won't." 

Mitaka sat beside his odd friend and put an arm around his shoulders.  
"Ren doesn't think you're as good as the General says. Maybe letting on that you hacked his private communication log will convince him that you are skilled."  
"Or," Techie fretted, "maybe he'll k-kill me. He could, you know."  
Mitaka widened his eyes, swallowed and automatically rubbed his throat. That statement was certainly true, he knew from experience. Mitaka rubbed Techie's back. Techie pushed his hair from his face and angled himself to face Mitaka.  
"What do you think?"  
"I think," Mitaka said quietly, "you need a drink."

Mitaka rummaged under his bed and produced a bottle. He opened it and poured a generous amount into two plastic cups. He handed one to Techie and sipped the other, eyes closed, humming quietly in appeciation. Techie drank and coughed, handing the cup back. Mitaka took it and laughed.  
"Maybe not. I suppose it is an acquired ta–"

The door buzzed. Techie looked rapidly from side to side, rolled off the bunk and squirmed under it. The door opened and heavy footsteps entered. Techie saw chrome shin guards and the end of a red-trimmed, black cape. He screwed his eyes shut and tried not to breathe.

Mitaka looked at the two cups in his hands. Phasma pulled off her helmet and smiled. She took a cup and sank onto Mitaka's bunk. It sagged slightly, enough that Techie felt the rising panic of claustrophobia.

"Come here, Dopheld, sit with me." Phasma patted the space beside her. "You knew I would want to see you?"  
Mitaka frowned. Phasma pointed at the two drinks. Mitaka laughed.  
"A lucky guess. Did the briefing go well?"  
"You are not supposed to know about that. The general's pet brother blurted out something about Ren and it took us ten minutes to calm him down."  
"Who, Techie?"  
"No, Ren!"  
Phasma grinned and Mitaka smiled for a few seconds.  
"What will Ren do to Techie?"  
"Nothing. Like you, he's too useful. Ren just doesn't want to admit that Hux was right. He's an asset to the First Order. When I excused myself, General Hux was in the process of flirting outrageously with Master Ren."  
Mitaka giggled and covered his mouth.  
"What does General Hux flirting look like?"  
"He sneers suggestively. Come on, pour me another then I have to go and find Hux the younger and let him know he does not need to fear retribution from Ren." Phasma took a drink. "Have you seen him?"  
"Who, Master Ren?"  
"No you dope, Techie."

The bunk creaked and the sag above Techie raised. He turned his head to peer out at two pairs of feet, toe to toe. Mitaka pushed up onto tiptoes. Quiet voices still came from above him.  
"Mmm, I wish I could stay."  
"Mmm, but..."  
"I have to find Techie."  
"I will have to live with disappointment."  
"Ha! Come to my quarters in an hour and help me out of my armour?"  
"Polish your breastplate?"  
"Something like that."

The door opened and closed. There was a click as Mitaka locked it. Mitaka's face appeared at the head of the bunk.  
"It's safe, come out."

Techie wriggled out and stood up, brushing down his uniform and breathing deep.  
"Did I spoil your date?"  
"No," Mitaka grinned. "Instead of a quick fuck in here, I got invited to Phasma's place and she might let me stay for a while after."  
Techie sighed and looked away.  
"I think I'd like that part."  
"What?" Mitaka chose his words carefully, "what do you mean?"  
"The staying after. Not the fucking. I don't want that. I like when you put your arm around me. It feels... warm."

Mitaka put his arm around Techie's shoulders again.  
"Like this?"  
Techie nodded.  
"You can put your arms around me too if you want."  
"I don't want to fuck you."  
"Good, because I don't really want that either. I like you a lot but I doubt Phasma wants to share. Here."  
Mitaka pulled Techie over to his bed.  
"Lie down."  
"Doph, I don't want–"  
"I'm not going to fuck you. Relax."

Techie allowed Mitaka to recline beside him and slip an arm under his head. After a minute, Techie shifted onto his side and rested an arm across Mitaka's chest. Mitaka combed fingers through Techie's hair, unfastening the clip at the base of his neck and dropping it on the floor. Mitaka spoke in calm tones.  
"Is this what you meant?"  
"Mmhmm," Techie closed his eyes and moved his head onto Mitaka's shoulder. "I like this."  
Mitaka stroked Techie's cheek.  
"Do you like kissing?"  
Techie rolled off Mitaka and onto his back.  
"I don't know. It sounds gross when you and Phasma kiss."  
"Oh."

Mitaka lay for a moment then propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at Techie's face.  
"Do you miss your old eyes?"  
Techie blinked and adjusted his focus, making Mitaka smile.  
"No, these see more but they itch."  
"Close them."

Techie closed his eyes and Mitaka brushed a light kiss onto each eyelid and Techie's lips.  
"Was that bad?"  
"No," Techie opened his eyes. "It was... not what I expected."

Mitaka lay back and spoke to the ceilling.  
"Do you want to do that again?"  
Techie rolled over, half on top of Mitaka and kissed him.  
"I like this but I don't want to–"  
"Fuck," Mitaka grinned. "I know. Techie, relax."  
"Do you do this with all your friends?"  
"No," Mitaka said after a short pause, "only you."  
"And Phasma?"  
"That's different."

Techie rubbed his eye. Mitaka pulled Techie's hand away from his face and kissed his eyelid. Techie frowned.  
"That won't help, Doph, I need my atomiser."  
Techie hauled himself up and patted his pockets. He found his medication and used it. Mitaka watched.  
"Can you stay until I have to go to Phasma?"  
Techie nodded and lay down again, arms around his friend. He fell asleep wondering what it was about Dopheld that made him feel so safe.


End file.
